The Mother Astonishing Party
by Jonetsu
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted a party, Kurama declined seeing as his mother was coming to visit, Hiei simply said no,How did they ended having the party anyway?


Hey Guys! It's me...again, well, I was bored in my house one day, and suddenly, it hit me. No, it wasn't a thing, it was...an idea, a pretty dumb one, but nonetheless, I find it funny...even though I wrote it, Please Read and Review! I Hope You Like It!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor the characters, I do own the idea, the plot and my brain!

* * *

**Yu Yu Hakusho Party!**

"….I'm bored" Kuwabara whined leaning back on the wall

Yusuke was lying back in his arms trying to dodge out the sound of Kuwabara's voice.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara jumped "let's have a party"

"…we're in the middle of the day, on the roof, bored and worse with you, and you want to have a party?"

"YEAH! IN YUKINA'S HOUSE!" Kuwabara flashed out being dramatic with hearts all over.

"So Hiei could singe your ass…nah" Yusuke disagreed picking himself off the floor.

Kuwabara turned to look at Yusuke with a mischievous smile "Not if we get him drunk first"

"…Hiei…beer…Yukina's house…Kuwabara…brain…it fits!" Yusuke agreed

-------------------

His eyes opened up at the sound of footsteps "I was wondering if you'd dump me here"

"Still watching over Yukina I see"

He looked blankly down at the red-haired "hn"

Kurama leaned back on the tree sitting down, he opened his mouth to talk "Why don't you—"

"Hey Guys!" Yusuke interrupted, jumping from the tree in front "School was getting on my nerves…actually it always does" he shook his head "How about a party! We sure need the night"

"…" Hiei glared

"…" Kurama raised his brows in surprise

"…" Kuwabara nodded enthusiastically "In Yukina's—"

"No. Certainly not. You so much as breath next to her and you won't live to face the sun ever again" Hiei warned jumping down from the tree.

"Ok!" Kuwabara shook his hands "Yukina's house is out of the question, what about your house Urameshi!"

Yusuke frowned "So my mom could end up drinking all the six-packs…no"

"what about your house Kurama!"

"I'm sorry to displease you, My mother is coming over"

Kuwabara groaned '_so much for living life'_

Hiei smirked "Serves you well"

"Come here you little punk!" Kuwabara growled retracting his fist to hit Hiei, which ended in him meeting the ground.

Hiei now standing beside Yusuke, sighed "I'm leaving"

"Oh come on Hiei, don't be such a crasher in all this!" Yusuke groaned out trying to convince.

"'Parties' as you ningen say, seem ridiculous to me and useless"

-------------------

He closed the faucet, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. The phone rang.

Opening the door he hasted to take the call "hello?"

"Hey Kurama! We're crashing in about two seconds" the doorbell rang continuously "and…that's about it!"

Kurama blinked, he hung up rushing down the stairs opening the door and—

Hiei looked away: minding his own business.

Kuwabara was to busy day-dreaming about Yukina.

Yusuke was smirking "Hey!"

------------------------

Kurama sighed, not only did Yusuke decided to crash in his house; with beer and streamers but he decided to have an actual party, at his house nonetheless. If only he had ignored the call **and** forget about opening the door, **in only** a towel.

"KUWABARA, YOU IDIOT, BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!"

"SHUT UP, URAMESHI, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU JUST SPILLED ALL THAT FLOUR OVER KURAMA'S KITCHEN, RIGHT?"

"SHUT UP YOU THREE-EYED MIDGET"

"MIDGET?"

"NO! HIEI! AHH!"

Kurama gaped, he had run down the stairs after hearing Kuwabara's yells for mercy '_what am I going to tell mother?'_

Not only was there flour and things not worth mentioning over his kitchen, but his refrigerator was slashed…in half!

"Hiei's fault!" Kuwabara pointed

"Hn" Hiei retorted back with a glare.

Kurama's temper was slowly rising "why is there flour on my kitchen? Why are you even here?"

"What? That's the welcome party I get?" Yusuke said with a fake frown.

At the word 'party' Kurama flushed "Yusuke, Kuwabara…Hiei?" he shook his head "My mother is visiting, I don't think it's rather reasonable having flour, a worked up refrigerator and a young man in a ladder putting…streamers? Is going to sound responsible"

Hiei grunted walking to the window sill, Kuwabara scratched the back of his head, Yusuke nodded "understandable, now tell me, black or blue? Maybe red?" Yusuke asked holding a pair of streamers.

"Yusuke…we are not having any sort of spree in my house" Kurama tried.

"Can't you reschedule? I mean, this is our vacation Kurama" Yusuke frowned

"I-" Kurama was interrupted by the sound of the phone once again, he decided to push aside the matter and pick the phone up.

"Hello, mother" Kurama greeted over the phone taking a look at Yusuke "How are you doing?" He turned to look at Kuwabara; who was fighting with the streamers "I'm fine mother" He sweatdropped looking at the sleeping Hiei "oh!...really?" Yusuke was now swapping his hands from falling "Please do tell him to enjoy himself" Kuwabara screamed running to help Yusuke "No mother, everything is fine, don't apologize, It's quite alright" he smiled softly trying to ignore the shouts. "Goodbye…I love you mother" He hung up.

"Everything is a-okay!" Yusuke gave a thumbs up.

Kurama sighed and focused his eyes on Yusuke "let's party then…" he said calmly.

"Wha? Wait! You said your mom was coming!" Yusuke asked surprised.

"I thought that as well, something came up, It's alright, either way you weren't giving up on this, were you?" Yusuke smiled "let me help"

-------------------

At the gentle shook he snapped one eye open, not specifically the 'Jagan'

"Welcome back" Hiei narrowed his eyes focusing completely in the room instead of the red-haired fox. Actually, there were red, black **and** blue streamers, it looked like a really awful cake that Kuwabara made; hanging it from the ceiling, worse…he truly made a cake. Yusuke and Kurama decided to back away slowly when he started to scream at the frosting, which was applied rather…carefully? Well it was missing the outline of the topping, which meant…he placed the frosting everywhere…except in the cake. Yusuke was currently yelling over the phone at Keiko—they had a date—he was telling her to come over or demanding. Kuwabara was giggling at the cake, which he decided to call Ekichi in remembrance to his cat, Kurama was poorly holding back his laugher by biting his thumb.

"What is this monstrosity?"

Kuwabara looked taken back as Hiei glared at the cake, so he decided to act "Shut up, **little one**, It's better than yours!"

Hiei hissed under his breath "At least I have an occupant in my skull, It is called brain!"

"Calm down, save this hostility for later" Kurama stopped him camly, and left too.

The door was ran over "BINGO!"

"AHH! WHERE'S THE HAIR DYE!" Yusuke ducked for cover. Botan glared at him '_so childish…ah well'_

"Wow…even Hiei is here" Botan blinked as she leaned down to examine him, he really was Hiei huh.

"Touch me and I'll break your wrist"

'_Yeah it's him!'_ Botan beamed away retracting her hand from further damage.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and then grinned "Still sucking on that pacifier huh!"

"It's good to see you too Yusuke" Koenma said pushing him out of the way.

--------------------

"Good-_hic_-lord…daddy is going to put me up fr' apoption" Koenma hiccupped dropping his bottle of milk beer… Why was he here anyway? Oh Yeah, the party, he started bopping his head to the rhythm, shaking his hips to the blinding colorful lights as Yusuke laugh sheepishly while swindling with the stereo.

"And then they ran out of hair dye…wait no…my hair-_hic-_is natural…I think" Botan asked mesmerized as she too shook her 'booty' in the dance floor.

The door was slammed against the door; Shizuru entered with a mad Keiko.

"Yusuke you j-" Keiko was interrupted by Shizuru "He's..having a party, that's a good enough explanation for me" Shizuru ran through the crowd…which Kurama knew only about two, Koenma and Botan, the others were teens from Yusuke's school…heck he didn't knew if Yusuke actually talked to them since he is always ditching school. As soon as she found Kuwabara she compressed him to the wall and scolded him with a 'If you were having a party why didn't you invite your older sister huh!' Kurama sweatdropped…he had to repaint that wall soon before his mother visited.

Keiko sighed as she was pushed, squashed, rarely punched too; as she made way trough the maddening crowd of people dancing, screaming, stripping on…tables? Oh no, that's just Kuwabara.

Hiei was currently…occupied, Yusuke and Kuwabara had stashed a whole pint of 'sweet snow' **In** front of him…the poor boy was paralyzed, so he did what any normal person would do; demon for people like Hiei…he went to a corner and…devoured the poor thing.

Kurama decided to ignore the poor fire demon, he was the only sober one here…well if sugar high Is something any different Eyed Hiei for a moment.

"Ya we're finally here!" Jin yelled trough the pounding music in his ears, Yusuke stopped and widened his eyes "JIN!" He made a made a dash, wrapping his legs around Jin's waist.

"Chu! Are you sober, man! 'cause I'm not!" Yusuke laugh hysterically while Chu shook his head rapidly; he wasn't.

"Good thing I'm a kid…" Rinku yelled, trying to be superior than the techno music as he started a 'boogie down' on the dance floor.

Touya and Shishi sweatdropped "Oh god"

The 'beautiful' Suzuka laughed as he too joined shaking his 'beautiful' booty.

--------------

Kurama scooted through the crowd and touched Yusuke's shoulder enough to turn him "Yusuke, have you seen Hiei?"

The fire demon wasn't in his usual corner, devouring ice cream.

"Naaaaaah!" Yusuke replied, he was surely drunk, Kurama sighed, he hadn't wanted this to happen. He rested his face on his palm trying to tie his thoughts together, he dropped his hand as soon as he heard a loud "HIEI!"

He walked in direction of the voice, he looked down as soon as he found Hiei's cloak, he's eyes widened.

Hiei was currently dancing on top of the table.

Kurama gaped for a few seconds, Hiei was now stripping.

"This has got to stop" Kurama mumbled to himself before slamming his hands on the table; causing Hiei to look down at him "Hiei, would you please get down here?"

"Why should I! I'm having fun, you should come up tooo!" Hiei squealed as he bumped into the ceiling's chandelier in unbalanced steps.

Kurama blinked, he said 'I'm', 'fun', 'you', 'too' in a single sentence, he droved his eyes to the pint of ice cream, he sighed dipping his finger in, he shivered at the taste.

"You see! Hiei's drunk!" Kuwabara laughed as he drunk from the bottle, Kurama snatched it from his hand pushing him gently to the crowd so he could keep dancing and not drinking, Kurama looked up at the new problem, Hiei was still loosing more clothes than usual, he twitched as his shirt reached the floor and as soon as he was about to unbutton his pa— "Hiei!" Kurama yelled as a warning…but was ignored.

Everyone cheered lifting their bottles as the black pants reached the wooden table; Kurama looked away, misery written all over.

------------

"Yusuke, you jerk, stop drinking!" Yusuke fought with Kayko for the bottle of beer, she threw it in the garbage bin with a triumphant grin, he gritted his teeth but she hugged him after successfully smacking him various times

Kuwabara limped leaning to the wall "Kazuma, you should stop" Yukina tried by helping him walk, he just ignored her as he kept moving to the song.

Shizuru sighed as she brought the cigarette into her mouth, blew and drank from her beer '_My baby brother is all grown up…'_

Other teens were still cheering, dancing and drinking as the techno music overpowered the small talk they had, or rather incoherent words.

Kurama was trying to get Hiei to work some neurons and failed

"Hey fox!"

Kurama jumped from his thoughts and stared blankly at the now hyper Hiei.

"You do know that I don't like Mukuro, she's very-_hic_-bionic, you know?" Hiei said in slow tone, Kurama narrowed his eyes, he was really drunk.

Kurama's gaze dropped to rest on the floor, he was tired from all this, and not one single person was sane enough to talk to him, well Hiei, but he was too busy lisping.

Koenma kept bopping his head as he moaned slightly, he was going to have a terrible hangover when he'll wake up, along with a scold and adoption papers from his father and a smack from Botan which he was currently sleeping on top off. In a couch. On the basement.

"Fox! You do know that I-" there was a pause as Hiei closed his eyes tumbling back for a moment, then came back up "-love you, right!"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow, that was the last straw!

"AHHH! IT'S COLD, GODDAMMIT!" Hiei yelled as the cold water cascaded down from the shower head and into him.

Kurama sighed in relief, Hiei was back to normal –thud- or at least he thought he was?

-----------

The sun showed between the curtains, the birds chirped in a happy tune, someone had a hangover.

Kuwabara's head popped up from beneath the table bumping into it as well He hissed rubbing his head; which contained a terrible headache along with a nauseous try in his stomach.

Yusuke fell from on top of the kitchen counter, his eyes fluttered open with an unfocused gaze. Kayko whacked him.

SLAP!

"Koenma, I'm sorry! I'M NOT GOING TO GET SPANKINGS AM I! PLEASE NO!" Botan's voice apologized at a mumbling Koenma.

"Why do I feel like a truck ran me over?" Yusuke asked groggily while managing to sit with Kayko's help.

"Man, Urameshi, I feel like like a whale nestle in my ear" Kuwabara winced as he ran to the bathroom, next to retching sounds.

Hiei stumbled in the doorframe, Kurama following close behind.

Shizuru was snoring peacefully on the floor next to the pint of ice cream.

"I feel like an ass" Yusuke mumbled as he fell sideways.

"You are one" Kayko muttered sarcastically, helping him up.

"Spit it out, who was the one who—" Hiei was cut short as he ran into the bathroom.

"You look sober enough" Kayko said looking at Kurama.

"I didn't drink" Kurama explained _'Never will for that matter'_

Yukina's eyes squirmed open, she blocked her light yawn with the palm of her hand, she was sleeping on the couch, she blushed lightly; smoothing down her kimono.

"COME HERE YOU MOUSE—OH MY GOSH!" Kuwabara's voice was heard, followed by retching sounds.

Hiei slammed against the wall, he had a terrible headache. He narrowed his eyes as memories came crashing down.

"Oh crap…Hiei stripped dance last night!" Yusuke bursted out laughing, falling off the chair. Kayko blushed lightly, she had looked away at that moment, she wasn't going to see what her poor mind couldn't hold.

Hiei slouched down on one of the table's chairs, next to Kurama.

"And on this table!" Yusuke laughed even more, Hiei glared at the table.

"Hahahahaha! Flashing Kurama! Hahahahaha!" Yusuke doubled over in the floor, Hiei blinked, he hoped that was a dirty joke.

"Regardless of that! Kuwabara tipped him!"

"SHUT UP URAMESHI, I WAS DRUNK!" Kuwabara groaned taking a seat "plus he was looking good" He mumbled out of ear-catch.

Kurama remained calm, looking from Yusuke to Hiei, then to the poor Yukina.

"Wait…how did you end up in Kurama's room anyway?" Kayko asked, remembering where Hiei tumbled from.

They all turned to Kurama with wide eyes "You didn't rape him, now did you?" Yusuke asked Kurama; who in returned sweatdropped. "You're misunderstanding, Hiei fell as sleep on the bathtub, and instead I brought him to my room"

"Why was Hiei in the bathtub?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because I placed him there, attempting to flush cold water on him"

"Why did you place him there and attempted to flush cold water on him?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, because he himself didn't mean to get in such state, nor do actions unlike him, on top of my table"

Yusuke mouthed an 'o' "You know…my butt kind ofdoes hurt" Kayko gasped "You're so gullible, Kayko" Yusuke started laughing, earning another whack.

"What did I do on the table?" Missing the point that they already at said it.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell it was good if Kuwabara tipped you!" Yusuke yelled, smashing his head on the table "Man, this was a great party, I don't remember anything else though"

"I do" They turned with wide eyes to Yukina, who looked down at all the attention "I mean, I was walking to use the bathroom when I hear Mister Hiei's voice" She said a small shy voice, Hiei blinked, Kurama shook his head violently, "If my memory serves me...he said—"

"'fox, you do know I love you, right?' She ran out through the hallway after" Shizuru ended clumsily picking herself of the floor only to end falling back down, Yukina blushed as she ran to help her.

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara doubled over, Kayko giggled, Botan and Koenma, plus Chuu, Jin, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Touya and Suzuka, where no where in sight.

Kurama basically cracked, he snickered behind his hand softly.

Hiei felt himself blush, he was drunk, remember that "I'm leaving!" Hiei stood up and as soon as he turned to walk away –SLAM- His foot was tangled with the chair's leg, he face vaulted on the floor, next to Kurama.

Shishi's eyes fluttered open in a gentle way; he exhaled peacefully turning to cuddle on the one next to him, draping his arm around the other's waist.

Suzuka turned; they locked eyes…silence…"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Touya snapped awake sitting up and hitting the sink, what the hell was he doing sleeping on the bathroom floor?

Rinku fell from on top of the toilet, his head bashed against the unconscious Touya's.

Jin was circling around on the ceiling fan, apparently he got caught yesterday night, he was seriously getting dizzy "oh!" He exclaimed as he leaned down from the fan letting his stomach empty himself.

"JIN!" Chuu yelled as everything plopped on his head.

---------

"I am never having a party again" Kurama muttered as Hiei began to cuddle against the chair's leg, while cooing, Kurama sweatdropped, that was scary.

"Shuichi?"

"MOTHER!"


End file.
